Your Mine, Only Mine
by XxSakuraHitsugayaxX
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura is inlove with Sasuke but what if she gives up and be with Sasori instead, What will Sasuke do?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and it's characters...

* * *

**Your Mine, Only Mine**

**Chapter 1: So much for a day**

Sasuke and Sakura are great friends since High School and they were great friends too with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru and so on.

That time Sasuke knows about what Sakura feel towards him, yes he do now.

Well everyone knows that Sasuke is cool and it's not impossible if any kind of girl will fall in love with him, He have a raven bluish-black hair, and deep black onyx eyes. He's tall too and has a high attitude thou he's quite cold to others. He's rich and quite popular, too. His family has a business but they decided to continue their business and live at the Germany.

In the other side Sakura is a pink-haired girl and many often taught that she dyed her hair pink but it's not. She has jade eyes and quite tall. Her family goes into the America years ago but decided to say at the Konoha, and continue her studies; of course her family helps her. Many boys do believe that Sakura is quite Kind, Cute and Unique, too

For Sasuke, Sakura is not bad. He doesn't think that she's not pretty or that she's a bitch, He did believe, too that Sakura is quite cute. And he didn't know by himself if he like Sakura, too .Maybe he do, maybe he do not or maybe, just maybe he is denying it to himself.

Though, Sakura have a feelings for him, She doesn't want to talk about it, she realize that it might break they're friendship and it might affect the others equally as well, Sakura did think about that.

Well, Sasuke, he didn't care too much, thou she did like him seemingly Sasuke didn't mind it. Probably, because she didn't show it too much as the other, _fan girl_ of him does. No, Sakura, Haruno Sakura is not annoying for him.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day but for the students of the Konoha High', It wasn't. It's Monday and normally students are scattered every where doing things before the school bell ring. Maybe they chat to their friends, walked at the school grounds, read books, do last minute assignments or whatever.

And Sakura of course greet her friends. She was walking over the lockers when she saw Naruto talking over Sasuke; said name was putting and organizing his locker.

Sakura ran over them. "Good morning Sasuke-kun and Naruto!" She greeted catching their both attentions.

Naruto grinned "Yo! Good morning, too Sakura-chan!" . Sasuke nods

Sakura smiled slightly "Well, did you see Ino? I'm looking for her…She's the only one I didn't greet this day." Sasuke shook his head, while Naruto thinks before replying an answer "Oh! Sakura-chan…I remember! I saw her entering our classroom!". "Ahhh…That's" —

The bell cut her from saying a word…

"Sakura-chan!, Teme! Let's go I don't wanna be late! Kakashi-sensei will kill me!" Naruto said as he grab Sasuke and Sakura's hand and rapidly run into their room.

Sasuke sighed while Sakura just let out a giggle.

When they entered the room not everyone was there, maybe five to seven more seats are vacant and Kakashi wasn't there yet either.

Naruto almost passed out from running so fast, what more even worse when he found out that Kakashi is not there. "S-so all what I did is for…._NOTHING_!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just brushed into him "Dobe." He smirks as he goes to his place and sits.

Sakura walled passed him and goes into her seat. "Good morning, Ino!" as she said into the girl at the front her desk.

Sakura sits and Ino turned her head unto Sakura. "Yo!" Ino said. "Eh?! Why are you so early going here, Ino?" Sakura asked her bestfriend, who was looking at her. Ino replied "Well I taught you were here so I directed here, and just found out that I'm wrong, anyway"—

Ino cut her words and look ahead because Kakashi suddenly opened the door grabbing the full attention of the class. "Okay guys, we have a new student…"

The students get curious and talk to their seatmates like…

'_Hear that? Who would it be'_

'_Oh, how I wish it was it was just like Sasuke!'_

Kakashi clapped his hands together, getting the whole attention of everyone again "…Please come in and present yourself…"

Then suddenly _fan girls_ suddenly screamed when they saw the new student.

He was a handsome man, His hair was scarlet red. His eyes are deep red but it's quite calm and he's cool too.

He entered the classroom and go to the front. "I'm Sasori Akibara, Nice to see you all". He presented himself.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was shocked for what he sees.

Obviously Sasuke merely knows Sasori. Sasori is his brother, Itachi's friend. Although, he knew him for maybe two years, he didn't insisted to ask 'what was his age', because he actually think Sasori is at the middle age for getting along with his brother, but his wrong.

Itachi once told Sasuke that Sasori might look Cool, Kind and Calm but He's not revealing the real him, not yet, that day on Sasuke felt curious about him, thou he looks very calm like his brother was, he's kinda _still_ interesting

'_Sasori?! What the hell is he doing here?'_

Sakura noticed him but she's merely confused, what was happening.

"Okay, I think you can sit, over there…" Kakashi points into the vacant sit at Sasuke's front. Sasori is quite shocked to when he saw Sasuke. But he follows Kakashi's demand and walks over there.

When he reached the point that he's at the front of Sasuke. He smiled at him.

"Well, nice to see you here Sasuke" Sasori said towards Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke nods. "What are you doing here anyway?" He instantly asks. Sasori replied "to study."

Sakura is staring at them confusedly. Naruto just wanted to jump at his sit and ask 'what's going on'.

Kakashi noticed them talking to each other. "Settle down Sasori you can continue later." Sasori heard Kakashi and sit down.

* * *

It's lunchtime when Shikamaru and Sasuke decided to sit with their friends, Ino, Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke sits just across Sakura.

"Uhhh…Sasuke-kun…" She said. Sasuke looked at her. The others are seemingly glancing at them listening to what she will say next. She continued. "Are you and Sasori knew each other?" , "Yeah! What's up with you two?" Ino ask the raven-haired boy. Getting Shikamaru and Hinata's attention."Hn." Sasuke answered letting a sigh out.

"He's one of my brothers close friends." He stated.

"Hey Teme! This red-haired guy is looking for you" Naruto shouted getting their full attention at Naruto and Sasori.

Naruto sit beside Hinata wondering 'why this red-haired guy wanted to talk to Sasuke' Hinata beside her just flushed for sitting beside her.

Sasori approached the table where Sasuke and the others was sitting "Can I join you, eating lunch, guys?". Sasuke nod. "Hn." He stated Sasori. Sakura and the others nod confirming about Sasuke said. Sasori sit besides Sakura since it was the last seat in the lunch table that they were sitting on.

They continue eating. Before eating his lunch Sasori turned to Sakura and presented himself.

"Hey! I'm Sasori and you are?". She stops eating and replied at him "Well, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, It's nice to see you here, Sasori-san". Sasori almost flushed from what she addressed him "Don't call me like that just call me Sasori or something like that 'Sasori-san' it makes me kinda old.". "Oh! Okay then Sasori-kun!" Sakura replied with a grinned.

Hearing that Sasuke grimace at Sasori.

Sasuke was the only one Sakura addresses with _'kun'_ but now, he addresses Sasori with a _'kun',_ too. _He_ didn't even know why he did that at Sasori, It's like he was jealous or something.

Although Sasuke grimace at Sasori. He didn't notice it. It was just he was so focused on talking to Sakura. Sasuke stopped eating and listening into their conversation.

"Better" Sasori said. "Uhm…Anyway, from what school are you, Sasori-kun?" asked Sakura, quite interested. Sasori is quite shocked that she was interested about that but still answered her "Sakura High School". She was shocked and said "S-sakura?!".

Sasori merely smiled at her. "Yeah, Sakura High', It was such a nice, clean and beautiful school…but, Unfortunately that was too far away from home so I got transferred here at the Konoha' High…" . Sakura merely smile "Really it was a beautiful school?" , "Yes, Beautiful just like you". Sasori stated.

Sasuke is still listening that time, is getting mad.

Sakura flushed at what Sasori told her. "Just…like….m-me?!". Sasori laugh softly "You know you're quite funny and…_Cute, _too!" Sakura turned scarlet and looking down to her skirt, clutching it.

Sasuke glared at Sasori, this time Sasori noticed it. "Hey Sasuke, Why are you looking at me like that?". Sakura looked at him too but still her face was still in a scarlet.

"Can you just please shut up and eat your lunch" Sasuke said bitterly. "Hai!" Sakura said and goes back unto eating her lunch. "Sheesh, You don't have to be harsh you know." Sasori said towards Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continue eating his lunch. Sasori eat his lunch too.

* * *

Time passed so fast. It's time to go home already.

This day Sasuke and Sakura was the only two walking home since Sakura's house is just beside Sakura's house (obviously their neighbors) so everyday they always go home together. Suppose to be Naruto is with them but today Naruto is going to go at Hinata's obviously the two are dating.

Sasuke and Sakura are walking while they heard someone catching at them. They turned around and found out it was Sasori. "Hey! Wait up!" he shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, when Sasori reached the point where Sasuke and Sakura were. Sasuke glare at him "What?" . Sasori replied. "Can I join you guys walking home, today? My house is at the same way and I wanted to get along with Itachi". Sasuke rolled his eyes "Hn."

The three walked together in one way. Sasuke is ahead while Sakura and Sasori are having a conversation.

"_So, Sakura, where was your house then?"_

"_It's next to Sasuke's"_

"_Oh so you're close?"_

"_Nahh…Not really"_

And so on…

Sasuke didn't bother.

Few minutes passed. At last their houses are in a view. Still Sasuke is ahead of them.

Sasuke stopped when they are in front of Sakura's house. Sakura stopped and Sasori, too…knowingly it was her house.

"Well…I think this is goodbye…See you" —

"Your house is just next to Sasuke's house…" Sasori cut her from saying goodbye. Sakura wondered "Yeah…So, what?". Sasori merely grinned at her "Then, come with us, let us have fun!" . Sakura shook her head and waving her hands at front of her regretting into his ideas. "N-No…I can't' . "But why can't you?" Sasori asked.

Sasuke is just standing but looking ahead and listening without getting impatient.

Sakura looked at Sasuke "Sasuke wont let any girl enter his house." Sakura stated. Sasori looked at Sasuke.

Even thou, Sasuke is looking ahead he knows that they're looking at him, and looking for an answer. It is true Sasuke doesn't want any girl to enter their house he kinda feel awkward about it but… "I don't mind…go with us if you want…" Sasuke answered before he sighs.

"So?..." the red-haired boy ask the pink-haired girl once again. "Well, Okay then!" She replied. Sasuke continued walking, looked happy about this.

Sakura and Sasori walked towards Sasuke.

They reached Sasuke's house (It's just steps away from Sakura's)

Sasuke opened the door expecting Itachi watching movies.

He guessed right. Itachi, his brother was downstairs watching movies, when he saw Sasuke and the others he spoke "Woah, you bring com " —

He stopped for awhile and got shocked from what he saw.

"….Sasori?!" shocked but still in a calm voice. Sasori grinned at him and welcome himself to enter the house.

Sakura just followed him and listening into what they were talking about.

"Yeah?, What's with the face?" He asks. Itachi notice that Sasori is wearing the same uniform as Sasuke. "Lately, you told me, you'll be transferred into another school but why you didn't tell me it was at the Konoha High'?" Itachi said. "I didn't know that Sasuke is at that school..."

Sasori sits and invites Sakura to sit, too. She sits just beside Sasori clutching her skirt.

Sasuke sighs. "I'll be going upstairs…" , "Okay then...be sure you'll be back, Sasuke" Itachi told him. "Hn" Sasuke confirmed.

Itachi saw Sakura beside Sasori. "So, I see you met, Sakura-san" Itachi merely grinned at them. Sasori nods and Sakura was just…_speechless_.

"Okay, then…you two wait here, While I'll get some snacks or you know" Itachi said towards Sasori and Sakura. Sasori smiled at him. "Yeah, right!", while Itachi is in the kitchen getting some snacks or whatsoever.

Sasuke go downstairs and sit at the second couch surrounding the table, and watch the movie that was going on. A little silence passed. It was quite awkward.

"Uhhh…is it your first time here?" Sasori started a conversation towards Sakura that was looking around the house. Sasuke is listening but he's looking towards the television.

Sakura looked at Sasori and replied. "Y-Yeah! This place is big! But it is clean and well organized…" . Sasori smiled at her "Uhm…Sakura do you have something to do tomorrow, after classes?" . Sakura was confused but she replied to him. "Uhm…I don't usually do stuffs on school days, just assignments, that's all. Well, why are you asking Sasori-kun?". "Well, then can we go out?" . That words just make Sakura very confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke who was listening into their conversation, 'pretending not hearing a thing', just knows what Sasori meant.

'_Stupid girl! She still didn't get what Sasori's point?!'_

"Well..You..Know…Uhm..I-I…" Sasori lost his words.

Then suddenly Sasuke throws a pillow at Sasori's direction.

"What's the big deal?!" Sasori said as he glare at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks "You two are so sweet..." . Sasori raised an eyebrow on him. "Are you jealous?"

Sakura is confused though, she is flushed.

Sasuke looked away. "Of course I'm not".

He continued. "It's disgusting me…If you want her then tell her!". Sasori got flushed when Sasuke told him that he looked at Sakura.

She's flushed too then meet up with Sasori's gaze, Their flush got deeper as their hair.

Sasori looked at Sasuke at throws back the pillow that Sasuke throws him awhile ago. "I've got my own style" then turns to Sakura "Don't listen to him, okay?". Sakura flushed slightly and said "Hai!"

Silence passed awkwardly but it was broken when..

"Hey guys!" Itachi walked out from the kitchen bringing some food and _beer_. Sasori looks at him and smiles. Sakura gulp and Sasuke didn't care much.

Itachi placed the food and drink on the table at the front of two couch that surround it. He sit beside Sasuke. "So...Let us have some fun?". "Are you in Sasuke?" Sasori ask the young Uchiha. The said person shook his head. "Little brother, don't be like that! Come on" Said by his brother.

Sasuke doesn't have much choice so he joined in.

Now it's 11:30 late at night. Thirty more minutes and it's midnight.

Finally Sasori decided to go home as well as Sakura. Well, she was a little drunk for the boys didn't let anyone to ruin the fun. Sakura doesn't have a choice, does she?

Itachi clean up the mess while Sasuke giving them a walk until the door.

Sasuke opens the door for them. "Okay, Thank you for the fun!" Sasori said unto Sasuke. "Hn" He replied. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she blushed maybe because of the thing that they drink _(beer/gin or whatever)_ "Hn?" . Sakura continued. "G-goodnight!, S-see y-you tomorrow!" He nods and closed the door.

When Sasuke shut the door close Sasori walked Sakura to her house just next to the Uchiha's.

"Sakura.." Sasori call her name. Sakura groan. "Can we go out for a date, sometimes?" Sasori asked her. Sakura's jade eyes were widen a bit and she flushed but she answered "Sure" . She wasn't sure about it. Sasori embraces her and Sakura was quite shocked for what he did.

'_Maybe he was just drunk' _cam to her thoughts.

"I must be going now bye Sakura, Goodnight" Sasori murmured at her ears and kissed her forehead. Sakura didn't move a bit, She's frozen and shocked but then she managed to answer. "G-goodnight, too Sasori-kun"

Sasori walks away and walks the way to their house. She watches Sasori leave and got to her house. She climb upstairs and manage to take a shower and get dressed then he fall unto her bed and cover herself with her blanked and falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** well...It's the first time, I posted a fanfic, so i wish..you'll like it all..!


End file.
